


Priceless Devotion

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aggressive Buyer!Seto, Big Brother!Mokuba, M/M, Shounen ai, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Young Seto thinks he's learned competitive contract negotiation techniques from Big Brother Mokuba.  Then he learns some things can't be bought.





	Priceless Devotion

"So, Mr. Wheeler, I think you'll find my offer very generous." Seto slid a bill of sale across the table with a yellow sticky note attached notating the amount '$1,000.'

"That is very generous, Seto, but Kunai isn't for sale."

"I'll double it."

"Does Joey know you're here?"

"No. This is a private business transaction between men."

"You're 10."

Seto didn't respond to the other _man's_ idiotic comment. He sat quietly knowing that silence makes people uncomfortable. There was no way he was going to crack first.

Luckily, it was Joey that broke the stalemate with his boisterous entrance.

"Kunai! No! Come ba-"

Catching Seto's scent the moment the little puppy stood waiting for Joey the door, he bolted like a rocket into the brunette's arms. Seto looked smugly at the others while basking in the love from the squirmy bundle of fur. "Hey, mutt."

"Seto? When did you get here?"

"Did you miss me, Kunai?"

"Don't ignore me, Seto!! Kunai! Heel!"

The puppy barked happily but stayed in the brunette's lap, awaiting the blonde to join them. Seto continued his non-verbal gloat.

"Heel, Kunai," Mr. Wheeler commanded and was rewarded with obedience. He picked up the puppy and the bill of sale. "I'm sorry, Seto, but no. Why don't you talk to Joey about how lonely you feel when they aren't with you." He left the room.

"What?"

"What! Pfftt! _Noooo_!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You don't want me to be here?"

"I didn't say-"

"Because it's not like you're here when I CALL half the time! You're always out with Mutt!"

"That's not-"

"What? True? Nice? Fair? Well that's how it feels when you don't even call me back!"

"You always call back before I can!"

"Because you'd forget me if I didn't!" Unable to stand to hear a reply, the little Kaiba bolted out the door, leaving Joey standing alone and sad. Luckily, Kunai stayed quiet while the elder man watched. He released the dog to go to his son and picked up the phone.

Instead of Seto being let out of the car when he was driven home, Mokuba got in.

"Where are we going?"

"Out to dinner."

"Not hungry."

"Don't pout and don't be rude to our hosts."

"Whatever."

Soon they arrived at a public park. It was still early evening and there were several families picnicking and playing various lawn games. They walked for a few minutes until Seto, very much NOT pouting, was bowled into by a slobbery, exuberant fluff ball.

"Kunai! No! Grab his chain, Seto!"

If he reacted in the desired manner it was only because he wanted to. After Joey caught up to him, smiled, and grabbed his hand, he decided it would be okay to do it again in the future. If he had too.

Mokuba followed along behind both boys as they scampered with the pet to a food laden table where Mr. Wheeler was waiting. The adults were quickly ditched with the promise of a quick return as they ran further off, hand in hand and hand in leash.

"Maybe I should get Seto a dog."

Mr. Wheeler snorted. "He already has one. Offered me $2,000 for it."

"We'll have to make up a play schedule to make sure they get shared visitation. With each other."

They chuckled briefly and shared content moments in observation. It was broken shortly after by the sound of crying.

"Mr. Wheeler?"

"Puberty," he sobbed.


End file.
